Salem
In 1691 A.D., Dracula reached out to the girl Charity Brown and asks her to call him master, offering her every desire. She agrees to let Dracula be her master and he marks her with his sign: a bat-shaped mark on her breast. The Villagers discover the marking and she was trialed as a witch. When Dracula arrived and found her already executed, he decided to get revenge on the village. He picked a girl named Tituba and turned her into a vampire. She was then sent to orchestrate events that would lead to the Salem Witch Hunts. Salem Witch Trials The trials were a series of hearings and prosecutions of people accused of witchcraft between 1692 A.D. to 1693 A.D. These trials resulted in the execution of many of the residents. In 1692 A.D., Hiram Shaw Earth's Sorcerer Supreme and Reverend of the town of Salem. He had taken on the position after the last reverend was banished for witchcraft. His son was in a relationship with Abigail Harkness, whom Hiram believed was a witch and thus disapproved. He forbade Obadiah from seeing her, but Obadiah disobeyed, believing that Abigail was innocent. One night, he was summoned by Dormammu. Dormammu warned Shaw that his lust for power would damn his entire family for all time. He offered Shaw protection in exchange for Shaw's submission, but Shaw refused. When Shaw returned to Earth, he found his wife, Sarah Shaw, dead. Hiram blamed Abigail and had her arrested for witchcraft and murder. She was sentenced to death but Obadiah rescued her and the two escaped town. Hiram sent a pack of townsfolk after them. Abigail revealed that she was indeed a witch and killed the townspeople with a blast of fire. Only Hiram survived. During this time another woman is accused of being a witch by another who wishes to get even for being jilted by her former boyfriend. The boyfriend defends his new girlfriend against the accusations, but when he proposes, she turns him down. It turns out the accusations were true. Another woman is accused of being a witch. Her lover pleads her case and the jury finds her not guilty. While traveling to a minister to be wed, she is thrown from the carriage and injured. The man examines her and says she isn't seriously hurt but must be treated by a doctor within the hour to prevent it getting worse. She exclaims we can't get to a doctor in an hour. He says it is not impossible for someone who can ride a tree branch or broomstick. "You still don't believe I'm not a witch, despite what you said in the courtroom!" she cries, and he replies "Nonsense! I know YOU'RE not the witch." as he hops on the tree branch and speeds away. In 1692 A.D., Cotton Mather a witch-Hunter living in Salem was given mystical powers by the Dark Rider. He traveled to the future, captured the Scarlet Witch and returned her to the past with him. They were pursued by Spider-Man and the Vision who prevented her execution at the hands of Salem's villagers, but were captured by Mather and the villagers of Salem. He then contacted the Dark Rider, but their meeting was interrupted by Spider-Man and Vision who had escaped from prison as well as Doctor Doom who had traveled to the past as well. Mather believed him to be an angel but was knocked away by a disgusted Doom. The Dark Rider captured Doom, and Mather assisted him in draining his energies. The Rider then demanded he stab the Scarlet Witch, but he was interrupted by Moondragon. After they were defeated, Mather attempted to tell the people of Salem what had happened, but everyone believed him to be insane. Modern Era Salem remained a major hub for magic-users and as such, at John Hathorne High, there are rivalries between magic-using students ("wicks") and regular students ("blanks"). Alternate Realities Earth-9047 In the Humorverse, Salem was overcome by witch-hunting fever in 1692, with citizens accusing each other of being witches and Judge Hathhorny arranging the burning of the Ivory Wench at the stake. Timetravelling Forbush Man -who wanted to just cheat in recent horse races- corrected the anachronism by pointing that, historically, Salemites only hanged witches, never burning them; Hathhorny, thanking the reference, decided the hang both Ivory Wench -unhappy at the situation- and Forbush. Forbush, understanding that his gallowsmate was the ancestor of the Scarlett Wench -a mutant superheroine of the universe Forbush inhabited- and that she may have illusion mutant powers, convinced the Wench to conjure a vision to scare the angry mob - it worked and they were indeed scared, as they disliked the Vision's (then) new uniform. Grateful at being saved, the Ivory Wench courted Forbush, albeit just before their first kiss, Forbush was returned to his time. | PointsOfInterest = * John Hathorne High School * The Pillar of Smoke (invisible to non-witches) | Residents = * Puritans ** Agatha Harkness (former) ** Hiram Shaw ** Obadiah Shaw ** Abigail Harkneess ** Cotton Mather ** John Proctor ** Abigail Williams ** Betty Parris ** Mary Walcott ** Ann Putnam ** Elizabeth Hubbard * Kim Vesco * Chad Barrows * Apocaledon * Ivory Wench (Only Earth-9047) * Judge Hathhorny (Only Earth-9047) * Irving Forbush (From Earth-665; visited Earth-9047's Salem) | Notes = * Main setting for the series Spellbinders, by Mike Carey and Mike Perkins. | Trivia = * Namesake of New Salem, the witch-friendly city founded by Agatha Harkness | Links = }} Category:New England